Stay With Me
by DobbyRocksSocks
Summary: Harry is the Head Auror. Narcissa is receiving death threats. When she requires a constant guard, Harry is the only one able to help. Will the two manage to get on in a time of danger?


**Disclaimer - I own nothing you recognise. **

**A/N - Quite a while back, I entered the Harry and Who competition on the HPFC. I wrote Harry/Severus, and the only other person who lasted out the competition was Jenny, who wrote Harry/Narcissa. At the time, I found the pairing intriguing, because it was something I'd never seen before. And so, months later, I thought I would try out the pairing. I had a lot of fun writing this story, and I hope you have as much fun reading it. **

**Dedication - To Jen, one of the lovliest people I've ever had the pleasure of making friends with. **

**Beta'd by the wonderful Michy :) **

**Word Count without A/N - 6756**

* * *

**Stay With Me **

Narcissa folded the note up and placed it carefully back in its envelope. A shiver of fear threatened to run up her back, but she refused to allow it. She would not be frightened by these uncultured idiots. Putting the envelope on the table, she picked up her morning tea and sipped, allowing the comforting taste to relax her. She would not allow them to win.

An alarm told her that Draco had just arrived, and she groaned internally. Of course he would be here this morning. She didn't have time to hide the letter, even with magic, as her son walked quickly into the room.

"Good morning, Mother," he said, bending slightly to place a kiss on her cheek.

"Draco," she replied with a genuine smile. Her son, and now her grandson, were about the only things left that could make her smile these days. "What brings you to the Manor so early?"

"Astoria. She wishes to know if you would care to lunch with her on Friday," he replied, sitting down and helping himself to tea. "And I wanted to see how you are, of course."

"Draco," Narcissa sighed. "I am perfectly fine living alone. The Manor has extensive enough wards to keep anyone unfriendly out. I am perfectly safe."

"I do wish you would reconsider allowing us to move in," he said, turning on the puppy dog eyes that hadn't worked since he was about eight.

"I will not have you uprooting your family from such a lovely home, Draco. Astoria and Scorpius are both happy there, and so are you," she replied, and he knew from her tone that, for now at least, it was time to drop the subject.

"Excuse me for a moment," Narcissa said as she rose gracefully from the table, moving fluidly from the room. Draco had always admired the grace of his mother, something he hadn't seen many women pull off. Noticing the envelope on the table, he picked it up curiously. He knew he shouldn't read her mail, but he also knew she had been hiding something from him for months, and in his gut, he knew it wasn't anything good.

He slid the heavy parchment from the envelope and flipped it open. His eyebrows rose as he read, shocked that his mother would keep something like this to herself. Then again, she would have known that Draco would have insisted he move home had he known about this letter, and he was positive there had been more.

"Draco? Is there a reason you are reading my private mail?" Narcissa asked, and he raised his head from the letter to see her standing in front of him, her arms crossed, an angry expression on her face.

"Why didn't you tell me about this?" Draco replied, ignoring the anger. Her safety was more important that his fear of risking her wrath.

"It only arrived ten minutes before you did. I haven't had the time," she replied stiffly, retaking her seat.

"You expect me to believe this is the first?" he asked with his eyebrow raised. "Please don't treat me like a child, Mother."

"Then you remember that I am a fully grown woman who can take care of herself," she snapped, taking the letter and envelope away from him.

"Mother?"

"This isn't the first letter, Draco. Nor will it be the last. I receive them every three or four days. Are you happy now?"

"And you didn't think to tell me? Or call in the Aurors? Mother, this is serious."

"I fail to see how it is serious, Draco. Your father was one of the more, ah, prominent Death Eaters, and he hurt a lot of people. This is one of those people trying to get back at him through me, because they cannot attack him whilst he is residing in Azkaban. That is all."

"And if that isn't all? How would you want me to act if it was Astoria and Scorpius receiving such threats?"

"That is different. Scorpius is but a baby, he cannot defend himself," she replied haughtily. "Besides, it is your job to look after and protect your wife and son."

"I love my wife and son, but I love you too, Mother. I'm going to speak to Potter while I'm at work, alright. Set the wards to allow him entry, please."

She sighed at him, but finally nodded in agreement. Draco stood up, picking up the letter as he did.

"I love you," he said, kissing her softly on the head before he left. She smiled despite her annoyance at him. He truly had turned into a wonderful young man. She suspected the absence of his father had been the reason for such a change in him, and it was something she felt no surprise at. She had always known he could be a good man without Lucius' influence.

Sighing once more, she began to rearrange the wards to allow Auror Potter through when he arrived. Knowing her son, he would be here within the hour.

xxxx

Harry sat at his desk catching up on his paperwork. It was a slow day in the Auror office, something they were all both cursing and celebrating. He hated paperwork, a necessary evil, unfortunately, but he would take it over someone being hurt any day of the week, and he knew everyone else felt the same. As Head Auror, Harry was supposed to set the example, which was why he only had one or two pieces to finish up. He wouldn't allow himself to fall too far behind, and besides, what else was he supposed to do when he wasn't at work?

Rattling around the house on his own wasn't exactly fun, and he refused to interrupt his friends every evening just because he was lonely.

A knock on his door startled him from his thoughts, and he looked up, calling whoever was on the other side of the door in.

"Potter," Draco nodded as he entered, closing the door behind him.

"Malfoy," Harry said, gesturing to the chair in front of him for Draco to take a seat.

"My mother is in danger," Draco began, ignoring the niceties. As much as his mother told him it was nothing, he was worried about her. "She's been receiving death threats. I've only just acquired knowledge about them, or I would have been here sooner."

Harry frowned slightly. Taking the envelope from Draco, he cast a few spells on it to see if he could find out the origin, but whoever had sent it had been careful. Pulling the parchment from the envelope, he raised an eyebrow as he read the few lines of writing. Whoever had sent it had used a Dicto-quill.

"How many has she received?" Harry asked, looking up from the parchment.

"I'm not sure. My mother wasn't exactly forthcoming about the whole thing, so I'm going mostly on guesswork," Draco admitted with a scowl.

"Alright, well, I'll send two of my Aurors to the Manor, this morning then," Harry said, putting the letter away. "Please ensure that the wards will allow them entrance. I know the wards on the Manor are extensive, to say the least."

"She's opened them to allow you only, on my advice. No offence, Potter, but that letter could be from anyone my father offended, many of the Aurors included."

As much as Harry hated to agree with such a statement, he didn't have a choice. There were many people who thought Lucius should have been pushed through the Veil instead of being put in Azkaban. Letting out a deep breath, he nodded.

"Very well, I'll go. Will the wards be ready now?"

"Yes," Draco said, standing as Harry did. Holding out a hand, Draco waited for Harry to take it and shook briefly. "Potter, thank you. My mother, she's, well, she's important to me."

"I understand, Draco. I also haven't forgotten that she saved my life."

Draco nodded and left the office, leaving Harry to put on his cloak and inform his team that he would likely be out for the rest of the morning.

xxxx

Harry knocked on the door twice, unsurprised to see a house elf opening it almost immediately. He had been to the Manor a few times following the War, as a rookie Auror. The threats had been much more frequent then, but less dangerous than the one that was posed now. He never failed to see the beauty of the grounds and the house itself.

He followed the elf through to a study where Narcissa was awaiting him with a tea service already set up.

"Mrs Malfoy," Harry said politely, holding out a hand for her to shake.

"Head Auror Potter. Thank you for coming," she replied, taking his hand in her own. Harry couldn't stop himself from noticing how small and dainty her hand seemed when in his own. Shaking the thought away, he took a seat in the chair she gestured to.

"Of course. Draco seemed most worried about you," Harry replied accepting a cup of tea with a nod of thanks.

"Yes, he is more worried than I. After all, I've received many letters before of the same persuasion, I see no reason to be more worried about these ones. You yourself investigated some of the early ones, did you not?"

"I did, Mrs Malfoy. This one is more sinister though, and it is worryingly well thought out. The others, while awful in their wording, were very easy to trace. This latest one is untraceable, and has been written with a Dicto-Quill. I believe it to be someone intent on following through on their words. Draco said you had received some others, prior to the one he fetched into me?"

She handed him a stack of envelopes, and he raised an eyebrow.

"You didn't think to report this, Madam? There are a substantial amount," Harry said, taking the envelopes from her.

"Like I said, I believed it to be the same as those I received shortly after the war. I do understand what you have just told me, however, and I apologise for not reporting it sooner. It appears I've made your job all the harder."

"I'll take these back to the Ministry with me, and run an intensive scan on them. Perhaps the perpetrator was less careful on one of his earlier letters. Until then, I believe the wards will keep you safe, but just in case, take this," he said, holding out a flashing coin like gadget. "If you are in trouble, if you feel an attack to the wards, or if you receive another letter, press the button in the middle. It will alert me that you are in trouble, and I will Apparate in within seconds. It can help to bypass the wards, you see."

Narcissa looked it over with interest. "I haven't seen one of these before. They are new?"

"They were invented about a year ago now, for cases such as this one. I'll be going now, Mrs Malfoy, but I'll return this evening around five. Hopefully, I'll have some answers for you by then."

"Thank you," Narcissa said, shaking his hand again. He nodded, and walked out of the room.

She watched him go with a peculiar feeling in her chest. Holding the coin tightly in her hand, she realised it was gratitude. Apart from her family, it had been a long time since anyone had treated her as just another person. Normal. To most people, she was still, even after all this time, the wife of a prominent Death Eater, the sister of another.

Shaking her head, she decided to take a walk around the grounds. That always made her feel better.

xxxx

Harry was frustrated. He had used every detecting spell in his arsenal to try and find out who had sent the malicious threats to Narcissa Malfoy, and he had come up with nothing. It was like they had come out of nowhere. Slumping in his seat, he rested his head in his hands.

"Potter?"

Harry almost groaned, but that wouldn't have been professional. Looking up, he saw Malfoy looking at him with a small frown.

"Have you been to see my mother, Potter?" Draco asked, sitting in the seat he had occupied just this morning.

"Of course. I'll be returning to the Manor later on this evening to give her an update. I believe you were correct about the letters, they are sinister in intent."

Draco nodded. "She was cooperative?" he asked, and Harry chuckled.

"You doubted her? She was very helpful."

"Good. I'll see you at the Manor this evening?"

"I told your mother I would be there at five pm."

Draco stood up and moved to leave, spinning around when he heard a loud bleeping. "What the bloody hell is that?" he asked, taken aback to see Harry hastily pulling on a red Auror cloak. Harry ran past Draco into the office.

"Outskirts of Malfoy Manor, teams two and four, teams three and seven on standby for back up. Stay outside the wards until they allow you entrance."

Draco watched in horror as Harry pulled out a little disk that was still bleeping, and suddenly disappeared from the room. He left the offices at a run, heading for the atrium where he could Floo to the Manor. He only hoped that Potter wasn't too late.

xxxx

Harry arrived next to the prone form of Narcissa Malfoy, and crouched down, immediately scanning the room for any immediate dangers. Seeing none, he rested his hand against her neck, checking for a pulse. He found one quickly, and sighed with relief. She woke seconds later and shifted on the floor.

"Stay still," he told her gently. "I don't know if you're hurt anywhere. Draco is on his way, he can fetch a healer."

She ignored him, sitting up gingerly. "I'm fine," she told him, as the Floo flared and Draco come running into the room, skidding to a halt in front of them.

"Mother? Are you okay?" he asked frantically, kneeling down beside her.

"I am fine, Draco. Auror Potter, do you think perhaps you could help me up," she asked, holding her hand up to him. Harry glanced at Draco, hesitating slightly, before he did as she asked and helped her to her feet.

He led her into a seat as Draco called an elf to fetch her a brandy.

"I'll be back in a moment. My Aurors have been doing a sweep from the boundaries, I must go and see if they found anything," Harry said, leaving Draco to sit with his mother as she sipped at the glass of brandy.

Harry had to hand it to her, he thought as he walked to the gate, even in a crisis, she still held her elegance.

He found his men awaiting him just outside the gate. They had caught a hint of a magical signature, so he gave them permission to trace it, to see if anything would come of it. Ron hung back for a moment.

"She's going to need a twenty four hour guard, Harry," he said quietly.

"I know. For anyone to break through the wards here, they must be extremely intelligent, as well as magically powerful. The problem is, she'll only open the wards to me. I'll try and convince her to allow at least one more Auror entrance, and then I can switch off every twelve hours."

"If she won't, you'll be alright?" Ron asked, glancing up at the Manor. None of them had ever forgotten what they had gone through in that very house.

"I'll be fine. I'd prefer it if I can switch off, but there's not much I can do otherwise. I can't force her to allow anyone else entrance. I'll mirror you later and let you know what's going on, alright?"

Ron nodded, patted Harry on the shoulder, and Disapparated away, leaving Harry with a sinking feeling in his stomach as he walked back up to the Manor. He had a horrible feeling that this would be his home for a few weeks.

xxxx

Harry sat down with Draco and Narcissa, a file on his lap, as he tried to think of the best way to convince them to let another Auror have access.

"I believe, until we find whoever is targeting you, that you require an Auror presence twenty four hours a day. I know you have no wish for such an occurrence, but it is what it is."

Narcissa narrowed her eyes at him, but Draco seemed to relax slightly in his seat.

"It will be you, won't it, Potter?" Draco asked.

"I'm happy to take on the case, but you'll need to allow at least one more Auror access for times when I need to be at the office," Harry replied.

"Absolutely not, Potter. We've had this conversation once today, I refuse to put my mother in any more danger. Why can you not do it, and I'll fetch by any necessary paperwork for you in the evenings?" Draco said, and Harry had to refrain from rolling his eyes.

"I'm Head Auror, it's up to me to distribute cases and make sure my Aurors are doing their jobs, Malfoy. I'll put Auror Weasley on the case with me. He can keep you as safe as I can," Harry said patiently, addressing Narcissa, since it was her who he would have to convince.

"How long will you need per day?" she asked him quietly.

"Between two and three hours in the mornings. I can do my paperwork anywhere," Harry replied. He was beat and they both knew it, there was no point in pretending any different.

"Very well. I will allow Auror Weasley entrance from eight am, until one pm. That should give you plenty of time to do what needs to be done in the office, agreed?" She asked, and he nodded.

"That is acceptable to me, Mrs Malfoy. I'll alert Auror Weasley of the arrangement shortly. Draco, you'll be here for the next hour?" Harry asked.

"I will."

"Very well. I'll be back within the hour with an overnight bag then," Harry said, standing up and moving towards the door.

"Head Auror Potter?" Narcissa called as he reached the door.

"Yes, Mrs Malfoy?"

"Thank you."

"It's my job, Madam, but for what it is worth, you are most welcome."

xxxx

Harry arrived back at the Manor fifty eight minutes later to find Draco awaiting him at the door.

"Everything sorted?" he asked as Harry stopped in front of him.

"Yes. Ron will be here at exactly eight am, and I won't leave until he is here. I've spoken briefly to Minister Shacklebolt and he agrees this is the best course of action," Harry replied.

"Good. This will be priority?"

"Of course it will."

"Potter. I know we've not always been on the best of terms, but thank you for helping my mother as you would anyone else. There are many that still see us as Death Eaters, no matter that Mother never took the mark."

"Like I said earlier, this is my job. I don't discriminate on who deserves the protection we offer. Now, I believe you have a wife and a son to return home to?"

"Yes. I'll see you tomorrow, I'll come by after work."

"I'll be here. Where is your mother?"

"She's awaiting you in the dining room for dinner," Draco replied with a smile as he moved aside for Harry to enter.

Harry nodded and headed in the direction of the dining room. He couldn't wait to retire for the night. He couldn't help but wish he had lots of paperwork to keep him occupied though.

He sat down in the seat Narcissa gestured towards, directly facing hers.

"Is there anything you wish for in particular, Auror Potter?" Narcissa asked politely.

"Anything is fine with me, Mrs Malfoy," Harry replied, feeling uncomfortable. He was still in his work clothes, which was helping him feel more professional, but the situation still seemed more intimate than it should have considering the reason he was here.

"Please, call me Narcissa," she told him, only escalating the uncomfortable feeling.

"Thank you," he replied with a small smile. "You can call me Harry."

They exchanged small talk for a while, the weather, the Ministry, until a house elf appeared with a starter.

"Homemade onion soup," Narcissa said smelling her bowl appreciatively. A basket of bread appeared in the middle of the table.

Harry couldn't help but copy her gesture of smelling the soup. The scent was delicious. They ate in silence, and Harry relaxed a little. The rest of the meal passed in much the same way, exchanging small talk in between courses, and eating the wonderful fare of the house elves. Harry found himself enjoying the company, even as they talked of things of little importance. It was something he missed, living on his own.

When they had finished eating, Narcissa offered to show Harry to the room she had prepared for him, and he agreed. She led him along a corridor, pointing out what the different rooms were as they passed. She opened a door to the 'guest room', and led him inside.

"Will this be appropriate?" she asked, as he looked around.

"More than. You have a beautiful home, Narcissa," he replied quietly. "I apologise for the next question I must ask, but I need to know where your personal room is in case of emergency?"

"Ah, next door. I thought it would be best to give you a room close by, just in case."

"Thank you, it does make things easier."

"I'll allow you to settle then, Harry. I'll be retiring to my rooms now, but should you need anything, call for Pebbles, and he'll see to anything you wish for."

"Thank you. Good night."

"Good night, Harry."

She closed the door softly behind her as she left, and Harry took another look around the room. A four poster bed was the main attraction, though the rest of the room was equally as magnificent. The room had an art deco feel to it, something Harry knew Hermione would have loved. Harry moved through to the en-suite bathroom and set the bath running. Stripping his robes off, he folded them neatly and placed them on top of a chair.

A bath and then bed could only be the best idea, he thought to himself. He could feel a headache coming on, and he had no pain potions with him. He would have to remember to get some tomorrow. Turning the tap off, he sighed one last time, stripped the rest of his clothes off, and climbed into the spacious tub.

Tomorrow was another day, and he hoped they would have a lead for him on the case. The less time he had to spend here, the better.

xxxx

A week passed slowly for Harry. A week of only three hours a day freedom from Malfoy Manor. A week of endless leads, that all went nowhere. A week of dealing with daily meetings with Draco Malfoy. A week forcibly denying an ever growing attraction to Narcissa Malfoy.

Harry Apparated back to the Manor with half an hour to spare before Ron would be ejected by the wards, and met his friend who was sitting in the garden with Narcissa. The two sat in silence, as they had every day Harry returned, but it wasn't an uncomfortable silence. The two just had little to say to each other.

Ron stood to meet Harry as soon as he saw him crossing the grounds, and the two met a little away from Narcissa.

"Anything?" Ron asked immediately. Harry had been chasing a lead Draco had given him, given to him by Theo Nott.

"I'm not sure. I've left Boot and Thistle on it, because I had to get back. As soon as they get back to the Ministry, have them write and send reports to me and I'll get back to you tonight about it," Harry said, and Ron nodded.

"Will do. Which teams are on emergency today?"

"Four and five."

"Alright, I'll talk to you later, mate," Ron said, before he walked quickly toward the gate.

Harry watched him go for a moment, before he walked to sit by Narcissa.

"Harry," she greeted with a smile. "I hope everything went well this morning."

"Everything is fine, thank you. We have a possible lead, though I won't know until later if it is anything important."

She nodded, raising a hand to block the sun from her eyes.

"I wondered if perhaps you would join me in a picnic today? The weather is too perfect to waste by sitting indoors."

"That would be great," Harry replied, his eyes lighting up. "I'll go and change first though, if you don't mind."

"Of course. I'll meet you by the door in half an hour?"

Harry nodded, and together, they walked inside.

Forty five minutes later found Harry carrying a wicker basket full to the brim with food, Narcissa Malfoy on his other arm, as the two walked towards a tree Narcissa had pointed out. Harry laid the blanket out, holding his hand out to help Narcissa sit down before he took a seat beside her.

"You know, Harry, when you first told me I would need a constant guard, I was worried. I'm surprised by just how much I have enjoyed myself this past week. I forgot how much I missed the company of someone other than my son."

"It is no hardship to be in your company, Narcissa, I assure you," Harry replied, scolding himself internally. He was supposed to be remaining professional.

She laughed, a tinkling laugh that Harry likened to that of a fairy.

"So, Harry, what of you? You have no girlfriend awaiting you at home, wondering why you are spending so much time with another woman?"

It was Harry's turn to laugh. The entire wizarding world was well aware of Harry's single status, as the Prophet, Witch Weekly, and Merlin only knows how many other publications made mention of it every other week.

"No," he replied. "Only a cat, and he's staying with Ron and Hermione."

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked. That was insensitive of me."

"It's not a problem," Harry assured her. "I've been single for almost two years, now."

"You don't enjoy dating?"

"I don't enjoy the idea that people only wish to date me for my name, or my bank account. Or perhaps the bragging rights in the Prophet."

She nodded. "You shouldn't put your life on hold for fear of being used, Harry."

"I haven't so much put it on hold. I just... haven't found the person worth risking my heart again for yet."

She looked up at him through her eyelashes. "Perhaps you haven't been looking in the right places?"

"Perhaps," he agreed.

He couldn't take his eyes of her mouth as she leant forwards, slowly. His traitorous body was moving towards her at the same pace.

Their lips, mere inches away from each other, were getting closer and closer.

As Harry's eyes drifted shut, and he could feel her breath on his lips, he jumped backwards. His mirror was calling. Looking at her apologetically, he pulled it from his pocket and answered it quickly.

"Auror Potter."

"Auror Weasley speaking. Safe?"

"Safe, Ron. It's just myself and Mrs Malfoy in the vicinity."

"Ah, good. We have something, I'm sending the reports over from Thistle and Boot now. We have a Herbert Fitzgerald in custody, Harry, permission to interrogate?"

"Permission granted. Minister Shacklebolt asked to be informed of a suspect as soon as we had one in custody, I think he wishes to take part in the interrogation."

"Alright, I'll nip up and tell Hermione. Veritaserum?"

"Absolutely. Call me as soon as you've finished, alright?"

"Sure thing."

Harry put the mirror back in his pocket, and glanced at Narcissa. She was watching him, biting her lip.

"Would you care for a walk around the grounds, Harry, whilst we wait for Auror Weasley to get back to you? It calms me."

Harry hesitated for a second, before he agreed. Standing, he held a hand out to help her to her feet, and she called a house elf to take care of the remains of the picnic. Resting a hand in the crook of Harry's elbow, she set the pace at a slow leisurely walk.

Neither mentioned their almost kiss, and neither mentioned their proximity to one another as they walked.

xxxx

They were both sitting in the Library when Ron called back. Harry had been going over the reports he'd been sent, and Narcissa was reading a book in the armchair beside him.

"Auror Potter."

"Auror Weasley speaking. Safe?"

"Safe, Ron. What happened?"

"We've got him. Kingsley came down for the interrogation and recognised him straight away. It's all a bit twisted to tell you the truth, but we got the story from him eventually. It's all in the file that's awaiting you at the office."

"Was he working alone?"

"He was. Like I said mate, it's all in the file. Do you want me to drop it by on my way home? I assume you'll be staying there tonight, since you can't sign off the reports until tomorrow anyway?"

"That'd be great mate, I'll meet you at the gate in, say twenty minutes?"

"Yeah, I'll see you then."

Harry put the mirror on the table, and glanced at Narcissa. They stared at each other for a minute before Narcissa broke the silence.

"So, you'll be leaving tomorrow?"

"It seems that way."

"I'm glad you caught him," she said quietly. "If you'll excuse me."

Harry watched her walk from the library, unsure of what to say. He wondered if she had the same empty feeling in her chest at the thought of him leaving as he did. With a small shake of his head, he left the library to take a slow walk to the edge of the wards to meet Ron.

The red head was waiting for him when he reached the gate, and he handed the file over.

"Everything alright, mate?" Ron asked, and Harry could hear enough concern in his friend's tone to know he hadn't masked his confusion at his feelings well enough.

"Yeah, I'm good. Just glad this is over. His trial will be in the morning?"

"Yes. Mrs Malfoy doesn't need to testify, but she might like to be there anyway. I'll see you at the courthouse at nine?"

"I'll be there."

"Oh, and Hermione said she wants you to come over for dinner tomorrow night, alright? This is the longest she hasn't seen you for since our honeymoon. I think she's having Harry withdrawals, and I know for a fact that Rosie is missing you."

"Tell her I will. And tell Rosie her godfather has a present for her," Harry said, grinning when Ron groaned theatrically.

"More toys? I swear Harry, her nursery can't handle any more toys."

"I'm sure we'll find space for one more. Besides, I haven't bought her anything for a week. That has to be a record, right?"

"She's not even one, Harry. A child that young has no need for so much stuff!"

"Are you telling me I can't buy her a toy?"

"Of course I'm not."

"Right then. See you tomorrow, mate," Harry laughed, patting Ron on the shoulder before he turned around, file in hand and made his way back to the Library to look it over.

xxxx

Harry stood by the door, with Narcissa beside him. "You're sure you don't want to go to the trial?" he asked one last time.

"I'm sure. I have no wish to hear his twisted reasoning again. You've already told me why, and that's good enough for me."

Harry nodded. "Okay. I guess this is goodbye then, Narcissa. Thank you for being such a gracious host."

"Thank you for everything, Harry. You went above and beyond your responsibilities, and I thank you."

Harry pressed a soft kiss to her cheek, offered her a small smile, and moved away from the door to the path that would lead him once more outside the gates of Malfoy Manor. The only difference was, this time, he wouldn't be returning.

As he walked away from the manor, the emptiness in his chest that had confused him the previous night, seemed to fill with pain. Slowly, but building with every step he took. He couldn't stop himself from turning to look back, to see her one last time.

She raised a hand when she saw him looking, and he returned it.

He would miss her.

As soon as he reached the edge of the wards, he Apparated away, sure that if he stayed even a moment longer, he would never leave.

xxxx

The trial was a quick one. Herbert Fitzgerald, a half blood man of fifty seven years of age, had once approached Lucius Malfoy about becoming a Death Eater. Apparently, Lucius had taken one look at him, and laughed in his face. That had been during the first war. During the second war, Lucius had been the one to take the life of Herbert's only son. Years of hate for the first offence had only been compounded by hatred for the second, and it had left Herbert looking for revenge.

He had been working in the Ministry in the years between the wars, and had been invited to one of the Malfoys' legendary parties. From inside the wards, he had been able to find a weak spot, and that was what he had exploited to get in. He only meant to scare the Lady Malfoy that first time, planning to have her terrified to be in the Manor.

Only then, did he plan to blaze the place with Fiendfyre, hopefully with Narcissa and Draco trapped in the flames.

Herbert Fitzgerald wanted to be the one to end the Malfoy line.

He was sentenced to life in the secure medical wing of Azkaban. He had obvious mental issues, and according to a scan by the Ministry Healer, he also had bad curse damage to several internal organs that would ensure death within the next five years, regardless of treatment.

Harry was left feeling glad it was over, and also rather surprised by the level of hate Fitzgerald had for Narcissa and Draco. He supposed that they had both been correct when they said most people still only saw them as Death Eaters.

Paperwork done, Harry left the office for Diagon Alley, intent on picking up a present for his goddaughter before dinner.

xxxx

Narcissa walked from room to room, unsure of what to do with herself. It had been six days since Harry left, and she was missing him more than she ever missed Lucius. She didn't know how he had had such an effect on her within such a short amount of time, but he had. She felt a constant ache for him, no matter if she was eating dinner, walking in the grounds, or even just reading a book in the library.

She missed the conversations they shared, the silence they shared, she missed his quiet companionship, she missed the concentration on his face as he looked over the latest files from work, the outrage when she told him some of the things she had been called in Diagon Alley shortly after the war, she missed his smile, and his laugh.

She missed him. But what to do about it?

xxxx

Harry buried himself in his work to ignore the pangs in his chest. He missed her. He didn't want to. He wanted everything to return to normal, he wanted to forget the week at Malfoy Manor, he wanted... He wanted Narcissa.

It had only been eight days since he left, but it felt like a lifetime since he had laid eyes on her porcelain skin, on her blonde hair, on her pale pink lips. He wanted to impress her. He wanted to wine and dine her, and make her like him as much as he did her. He wanted to make her laugh, he wanted to talk to her, to kiss her.

He wanted to show her how good they could be together.

He missed her.

He stared out of the window, lost in thought, when a loud pop startled him back into the present.

"Pebbles?"

"Auror Potter, Sir, Mistress Narcissa asked me to deliver this letter to you sit, and to await a response."

"Thank you, Pebbles," Harry replied, taking the letter from the elf.

_Dear Harry,_

_I'd like to invite you to dinner this evening, if that is amenable to you, to thank you for all you did for me whilst I was under threat. If tonight isn't good for you, or you would prefer not to, please just tell Pebbles a more appropriate evening for you, or tell him no._

_If it is good for you, and you would like to join me, please tell Pebbles a time that is good for you, and he will relay it straight back to me._

_Yours,_

_Narcissa._

Harry hesitated. Did he want to put himself through another dinner, only to force himself to leave again? Wouldn't it be better to just leave it alone now?

"Tell Narcissa, I'll be along at seven," he said to Pebbles. The elf smiled at him, and was gone, leaving behind a very conflicted wizard.

xxxx

At precisely seven o clock, Harry arrived at the front door of Malfoy Manor, only to be met once more by Pebbles, who took his cloak. Harry walked into the dining room to be met by Narcissa, who looked absolutely breathtaking.

She greeted him with a kiss to his cheek, and they sat down in their usual seats.

Harry felt awkward, he didn't know what to say, and he couldn't take his eyes off her. She had on a pale blue dress that clung to her every curve and her hair was up in an elegant knot, elongating her neck. Understated make up finished her look, and had Harry concentrating on not drooling.

"How have you been?" he asked after a tense silence.

She seemed amused at his awkwardness, and seemed to take pity on him as she answered his question and then led them into a conversation that sustained them until their starter arrived. Like the first time they had shared dinner, the more time passed, the easier it became to talk, and by the time dinner was over, Harry couldn't even remember why he had felt awkward in the first place.

They stayed at the table long after dinner was finished, sharing a coffee, then a whiskey, and eventually, nothing but conversation. Harry happened to look at his watch, and gasped slightly.

"It's five to midnight," he pointed out sadly. "I should go."

"You are welcome to stay. Your room is still made up," she told him with a soft smile. His heart jolted as she referred to it as 'his.'

"I really should go," he said reluctantly, standing up. She nodded, and stood with him, walking him to the door.

"Thank you for dinner," Harry said, as they reached the door, his hand on the handle.

"Don't go, Harry," she replied, so quietly he wasn't sure he heard her.

"What?"

She took his hand in her own, bringing it up to rest against her face.

"I said, don't go, Harry. Stay. With me."

"Narcissa, I... I can't. I was your protector, you've developed feelings for me because of that. I can't, and I won't take advantage of that."

"It's not that. I have no such feelings for Auror Weasley, after all."

"I..."

"Stay, Harry. I want you to stay, and I know you want to stay."

"I don't do one night stands, Narcissa, even for someone as stunningly beautiful as you."

"I said stay. I don't mean for one night, Harry. I mean stay with me, forever. Let me love you. Love me. Stay."

He stepped closer to her, his hand holding one side of her face now.

"You're sure this is what you want?" he asked in a whisper. He had to be sure she was sure, because he didn't think he would ever be able to let her go if she let him have her.

"I've never been sure of anything more than this."

He pressed his lips to hers in a gentle kiss. "Then I'll stay."


End file.
